comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-06-29 - Concern for the Students
Still in shorts and a t-shirt from the earlier day, Kyle Owens is sitting in the Staff Rec Room this evening. With his laundry in the cycle in the laundry room, Kyle's sitting on a couch and looking through some file information on a few students. He's faintly glowing a few colors and seems to be in a relatively good mood. Simone wanders in, her hair a bit wind swept from another good flight outside. She smiles upon seeing Kyle. "Heyas, how's it going?" she asks, finding a chair to flop into. So tired! It's been a busy day. Kyle glances up as he senses someone entering and offers a smile. "Hello, Simone. Things are going well," he says. "Been a busy day." Simone smiles and nods. "Sure has.. hey, I was wondering if you'd gotten my note about Andrea?" she asks, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kyle frowns a moment, closing the file he was reading about Jonothon's powers and nodding. "Yes..." he trails off. "I have been meaning to speak with her but she seems to be avoiding me." Simone mmms. That isn't good. She leans forward, propping her elbows on the table. Her wings droop along her back. "... I dunno Kyle.. She's really... I don't know.. different than I was.. when I was that age.. I thought I was pretty good at empathizing with most folks.. but she's just really unreachable.. Even if I hadn't made a stupid comment to her weeks ago, I still don't think I'd be able to connect." Kyle nods. "Yes, it's not good at all. Especially if she's going to be getting involved in things like the fight with the frog man or those thugs that gave me trouble," he sighs. An eyebrow is arched. "What comment?" Simone shakes her head. "Oh I said some off handed thing about not trusting teenagers, who are playing around a pool not to pull me in too if I stuck my feet in. Cause most teenagers I know and have known, would have pulled me in. Hell, I would have pulled me in.. I probably still might depending upon the person.." she says. "She took great offense and even after I apologized multiple times she decided to have a fit that I dared to question her trustworthiness and stormed to her room." she rubs at her temple. "I've done my best to be as careful as possible around her and the others since then. " Kyle just blinks a few times before face palming. "Oh boy," he says. "She took offense to that little joke?" the photokinetic looks up. "I get the feeling her experience growing up has been much less than normal..." Simone nods. "Yea she really needs kid gloves.. " she says, running her fingers through her hair before she sits up. "I imagine she's had a lot of pressure on her.. she's a child star, I can't think of many who've grown up well adjusted after Hollywood got finished with them. I don't know anything about her up bringing, her parents or what not.. but something is wrong Kyle.. No one is that uptight, or pacifistic without a damn good reason.. " Kyle sighs a little. "This one's going to be trouble," he murmurs. "Who's her legal guardian right now if she's not with her parents? Maybe talking with him or her can shed some light on things." Simone shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't asked the Professor for her file yet.. I didn't realize we had such a problem until I spoke with her the other day. " she sighs, wishing she could sit back in the chair more. "It feels strange poking into some one's private life, even if it is to help them." Kyle nods and lets out a thoughtful noise. "I'll have to get my hands on that file," he says. "See what I can do to help her...if I can even get her to talk with me. Like I said, trying to catch her is troublesome," he says. "Our lives are just strange in general." Simone grins and nods. "Is that ever the understatement of the eon." she chuckles. "Depending upon what you find out in the file, you might want to contact the She-Hulk.. I think they are friends.. as to how much that is just a Hollywood connection or an actual friendship, that's any one's guess." Kyle blinks. "She-Hulk as in that amazon of an Avenger?" he asks, rather surprised. "My word..." the photokinetic trails off. "I imagine getting a word with her will be more challenging." Simone shrugs. "Apparently.. I dunno, she's a Lawyer from what I've heard.. she's probably in the phone book.. that might be a last resort, considering we can't share knowledge of the school with folks.." she wrinkles her nose. Fun with red tape. Kyle nods and frowns. "Bothersome but needed," he says. "Look what happened to me for just being friendly towards mutants. Can you imagine what would happen if word got out we had a whole school full of us here in one place?" he shudders. Simone nods. "Oh trust me I know.. I know." she sighs, rubbing at the sides of her arms. "We both already know what would happen.. the same thing that happened before.. hopefully to a lesser degree.. but ..unlikely.. People would freak out, assume were were "building an army" she says, quoting with her fingers. "It'd be a mess... especially if those Friends of Humanity people caught wind." she shivers, feathers and all. Kyle sighs and looks up. "Amazing how groups who's whole basis is hatred and fear pick such pleasant names..." he trails off. Simone half grins. "Yea... Well didn't you hear? We are the new scape goats.. it's chic.. or something." she shakes her head. "I just wish we could find a way to do out reach stuff that would help make people calm down that didn't just involve super heroing.. we are more than that.. " Kyle smirks. "Well look at that. I'm still in style," he muses, the glow around him going blue. "We are but..." he smirks a bit. "What better way to win people over? Show them we can not only be cool, but use our powers to help people and make the world better," he says. "Sort of a foot in the door if you will. Of course...I'm no superman," he laughs a bit. Simone shrugs at this. "I just ..I dunno.. they seem to love the idea that some people.. can come out of the blue and save their collective rumps.. but anything else? well that's a big no no.. cause they are scared.. scared we'll take their jobs, or we'll just take over.. and it shouldn't be that way.. I just hate feeling like we are just save the world tools. " she shakes her head. "I just have to be patient I guess.." she laughs. Kyle nods. "Patience will do us all some good," he agrees. "Of course there is also the point that it is our world too. So we do have some interest in keeping it in one piece," he teases. Simone grins at this. "Yea.." she chuckles. "But for now, one or maybe three problems at a time. I'll have to leave my paint the world a better place ideas for later.. we have kids to manage." Kyle chuckles. "Yeah..." he trails off. "We might not be able to change the world on our own but those kids..." he trails off. "They can. We just have to help them." Simone grins brightly. "Indeed." then she blinks. "Oh that reminds me.. I've got a few sketches I want you to see.. Lemme go hop off to get them ?" FTB